A toy vehicle of the general type which moves at a substantially constant speed along a track. Such a vehicle may have its front wheels canted in a manner so as to restrict motion of the vehicle to a specific lane of the track. When the car encounters a reverse curve in the track or is bumped by another car, it may depart from its desired lane of travel.